The Chronicles of Naruto
by Spaikrab
Summary: When Naruto is running from a mob, he gains a bloodline. Multiple bloodlines at that. Will Naruto let the power go to his head, or will he be mature about it and save the world from his new power uped enemies? Read on to find out! Godlike!Naruto Council!Bashing Nice!Kyuubi Rated M to be super duper safe. DISCONTINUED. REWRITE AS NARUTO IS TO OP.
1. Chapter 1: A New Bloodline?

The Chronicles of Naurto

Chapter 1: A New Bloodline?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a box of powdered donuts.

Story Disclaimer: I do not use the usual **Bolded** text unless it is a jutsu or a boss summon is speaking. Kyuubi is more mellow in this story, so that is my reasoning why. Naruto is also SUPER strong, bordering on a god, so if you don't like that, then don't read. I also won't be doing Japanese jutsu names cause i have a hard time spelling them.

Today was the 10th in October. Children were running around in the streets, celebrating the defeat of a monster that took place many years ago. This monster was none other than the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. Destruction and terror was the main feelings on that day, only to be saved by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. But, since he couldn't truly slay the beast and had to use the alternative, Minato put down his life and sealed the Kyuubi in a baby boy and dying in the process and effectively ending the Kyuubi's regin of terror. We find that boy, Naruto Uzumaki, running down the streets at a tender age of 4, and which he was kicked out of the orphanage from access to his chakra at a very early age even for Itachi or Kakashi, when he was hiding in a corner getting kicked by one of the older kids. Naruto was currently being chased by a group of drunk shinobi and grief ridden citizens wielding various weapons, all the while shouting 'Get back here Demon!' and 'Stand still so we can finish what the Yondaime couldn't!'

"Why are you chasing me?! I never did anything wrong!" Naruto shouted, wondering why he was being chased and why kunai and make shift spears were being thrown at him.

"You know what you done, Demon! Stand still and die so we can avenge everyone that died on this faithful night!" a random villager shouted. Naruto quickly turned the corner, only to run into a drunk shinobi, which threw him into a alley as a response. That was when things started to get interesting.

"Oh no, dead end..." Naruto said, losing all hope at life at that very moment.

"Now your trapped, Demon! Die!" said a drunk shinobi as he was about to stab Naruto in the heart, only to redirect it for his kidney, deciding that Naruto deserved more pain. "A Demon like you shouldn't get the pleasure of a quick and painless death." The man snarled while throwing him against the wall. Several ninja called out **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** Naruto blacked out after that.

-(?)-

Naruto woke up in a plains wondering 'Where am I? How did i get here? Wasn't I just in a alley way getting beat up by those mean men?' Naruto decided to explore the plains, only to see another person here. He saw red, thinking it was Sakura. But when he investigated further, he saw that the figure was wearing a red fur coat, was about 6 feet 7 inches, had fox like features, and had a tail and ears. The strange thing was, this man had nine of them! The man heard Naruto's gasp, and turned around to see the source.

"Hello there Naruto-san" The mysterious person said with a tone that made Naruto more relaxed.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Kyuubi, apparently the most feared Demon in all of the world." Kyuubi said with a bored tone that confused Naruto.

"Wait a minute, your supposed to be dead! I heard tales on how the Yondaime slayed you in the orphanage!'' Naruto said with his voice full of curiosity and some fear.

The Kyuubi only chuckled at this, saying "Naruto-san, how can you kill a being that is only a mass of chakra with a mind, made by Kami and was ment to be immortal? The Yondaime did the only thing he could think of, and that was sealing me inside of a baby boy, which was you. And for what its worth... i'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Kyuubi?"

"I made your life into hell itself, and i'm sorry for everything that happened to you, Naruto-san''

"I accept your apology, Kyuubi. Now, where am I?"

"You are in great danger Naruto-san, as you are about to be stabbed into multiple vital spots, so I must speak quickly. For a apology gift, i am unlocking both of your parent's bloodlines, and meshing them together. The first bloodline is from your fathers, which was his uncanny ability to suck up any jutsu like a sponge. He also had the ability to have pefect chakra control which will change your irises (AN: The black area in the middle of your eye) from black to gold. Now for your mothers, she had chakra chains which make unbreakable chains out of chakra. Her next bloodline was to be able to shape shift and imitate anything you heard. I will also give you one ability of your choice, as long as I can do it, Naruto-san."

"Hmmm... I don't know."

"Perfect, as I will give you the one ability that Kami herself suggests."

"Wait, god is a she?"

"Does this surprise you, Naruto-san?"

"No, not at all, considering im talking to the FREAKIN Kyuubi! None the less that he is granting me my parents bloodlines and asking Kami for what other power I should get."

Meanwhile in Heaven...

"Ah, such a peaceful day. Its kinda boring though." said Kami.

"Kami, Kurama is wishing to speak to you. ( AN Kami and the others will refer Kyuubi to Kurama, Naruto won't yet since he is not informed.)

"Alright, hook up the Mental Link." Kami said.

'Kami, are you there?'

'Kurama, what a pleasant surprise.'

'I don't have much time to speak, as Naruto is about to die. What power should I give him?'

Kami replied almost like a robot because of how fast she thought it ' The Rinnegan'

'WHAAAAAT?! YOU KNOW THE RINNEGAN IS ONLY FOR THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS!'

'Kurama, the reason I said that is because he is the Sage of the Six Paths reincarnated. His soul is pure, as well as his mind'

'...Alright. Thanks Kami' After Kyuubi/Kurama said that, he hung up.

"Alright Naruto-san, I just contacted Kami and I will give you the Rinnegan, the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths.'' Naruto's jaw dropped at this information, to stupidfied to speak. After Kyuubi meshed all of the bloodlines together, Kyuubi called it the Naruto bloodline. Naruto's eyes changed from the aqua blue to a pure heartwarming gold with white Iris. "Naruto," spoke the Kyuubi, "Let me take control just for a second so I can repel these fireballs." Naruto nodded, allowing Kyuubi control.

-(Real World)-

Naruto opened his eyes, and called out **Allmighty Push!** The fireballs were pushed back at his attackers, right as Anbu arrived on the scene. One with a cat mask rushed Naruto towards the Emergancy Room. The last thought that Naruto had was 'I will live to see another day' before he went unconscious.

(AN: So, what do you think? I am also sorry for the others waiting for a update to "Naruto's Secret Weapon" and "Truth or Dare", but i am on hiatus from those series as I lost interest in them. But anyways, I plan to make Naruto pretty much a god, but to even that out, Alot of his enemies will have new and special powers too. Anyways, Rate and Review, and please give me suggestions so I can put out more work that you will enjoy. Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2: 12 Years Later

The Chronicle's of Naruto

Chapter 2: Twelve Years Later...

Disclaimer: I own writing skills, but I sadly don't own Naruto

Twelve years after the accident, we find Naruto rushing to school leaving behind ten thousand clones at home to work on various things, including the Rinnegan, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu, along with his other bloodline abilitys. Once the Council, or in Naruto's words, The Association of Ninjas and Greedy Bastards found out that he had the Rinnegan, tried to force several loveless marriages just so they can gain more power. Naruto having the knowledge of all the known world because he gained the knowledge of the Sage of the Six Paths with his Rinnegan, quickly shot those attempts down, at least until he was 16 or older. We find Naruto now running through the streets, with all of the civilians looking at him with praise.

'When I didn't have these eyes, they hated me. When i have them, they love me and want me to have their children. Hypocrites.'

'I know Naruto-san. Don't worry though, once you start to go on missions, you won't have to see them quite as often' Kurama chuckled.

'I know Kurama-sama, but I know the one thing I will enjoy when I am finally a ninja'

'And what is that thing that you will enjoy, Naruto-san?'

'Getting away from my fanclub!' As Naruto said this, he heard a screech of ''There he is!" and promptly ran faster, with 2 of his 5000 pound leg seals off. But Naruto didn't know is when women want something, they WILL get it. They kept up with him and that confused and scared him all the way to Kami. At least there wasn't a girl that oggled over him, Hinata Hyuuga. He figured out on the second day that she liked him, so he had a talk with the Third Hokage, making sure they were on the same team. Naruto got to the academy, and ran up the wall to get to class on time.

'For once I would like Naruto not to be la-' Iruka never finished his thought because Naruto crashed into him, following a scream of AAHH!

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I was trying to get away from my fanclub.''

''I guess its alright Naruto, since you are on time for once.'' Naruto got off of Iruka and sat next to Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata was shy but confident, and strong in taijutsu. Sasuke was great all around, but he wasn't the average Uchiha. He didn't boast, and was actually a pretty cool guy. He got more mysterious after the massacre, but was living with Naruto because he offered to.

"Hey Sasuke, Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a grin as Iruka was calling names to make sure everyone was here.

"Hey Naruto, you sleeped in today of all days? Baka." Sasuke said, being friendly.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how are you doing today?'' Hinata asked (AN: Hinata is more confident in this story, removing the studdering but keeping the blush and finger movements.)

''Oh, you know sitting next to my best friend and possible girl friend'' Naruto said with a grin. Everyone then heard a _Clunk_ and turned to see that Hinata fainted from blushing. Naruto sighed. **Wake-up no jutsu!** Naruto woke Hinata up with her hitting the thing closest to her: Naruto. Needless to say, he went flying out of the building, leaving his shape in the wall. Once Naruto got back in, they began the Genin test.

(Fast forward to throwing range because the written test suuuuuucks)

"Alright class, today we will be doing the shuriken and kunai throwing tests. You will throw 5 of each at the dummy to see how accurate you are."

Most of the civilian kids got 50-70 in the score range, Ino got 82, Sakura got a 93, Chouji got a 78, Shikamaru got a passing 50, Hinata got a 100 with Sasuke and Naruto, Shino got a 86 and Kiba got a 95.

''Alright class, in this test you will be doing a pure Taijutsu battle. Bo staffs are allowed, and you may request one through me.''

The civ kids got 60-80 on the score range, Ino got a 78 and Sakura got a 82, Chouji got a 95 and Shikamaru got a 60, Hinata got a 100 while Shino got a 99, Kiba got 100 while some random civ kid got 10. Naruto and Sasuke's battle was interesting.

"Iruka-sensei, may I use a bo staff?'' Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto'' Iruka then throws a wooden bo staff to Naruto, who twirls it around to test it's weight. Once Naruto is satisfied, he gets into his bojutsu stance, the Defender.

"Are both fighters ready?" Naruto and Sasuke nod. "Then Hajime!"

Naruto defends all of Sasuke's attacks, which gets Sasuke annoyed. Sasuke then makes the mistake of leaving himself open, which Naruto takes advantage of and sends Sasuke flying out of the ring. Both got 105.

''Naruto, how did you do that? Did you pump chakra into your bo staff? Sasuke asked.

"No. The defender stance takes the energy that you use attacking them uses it all at once, releasing a very strong attack.'' Sasuke nodded and asked if he would teach him that style when they got home. Naruto replyed with "Sure''.

After performing the Academy Three, Naruto and Sasuke ran home in celebration and decided to have ramen with tomatos. The next morning, Iruka announced the Teams.

"Team 7 is a special Team. It is Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki led by Anko Mitarashi!"

"Sasuke, were dead aren't we.'' Naruto said.

"Yup. We are soooooo dead.'' Sasuke replied

1 hour ealier

Anko Mitarashi is a regular ninja with a chaotic side. Naruto and Sasuke saw her on the way to school, eating dango. They decided to prank her by using **Allmight Push** on her dango, sending it into the trash. They ran from her and got away. Now that they know Anko is thier teacher, they are going to die.

(AN: Another chapter done! Since this is so well received, I decided to upload 3-4 more chapters today! Yay for you! Please rate and review, leave anything that you think is helpful, and I will see you later. Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Genin Exam!

The Chronicle's of Naruto

Chapter 3: The Genin Exam!

Disclaimer: I will forever own this series, but not any of the characters in it.

Story Disclaimer: I decided to try first person and third person. If you don't like it, leave a review why

First Person: Anko

My name is Anko Mitarashi and I am the leader of the brand new team 7. Let's see who my students are. When I walk into the classroom, I see many Genin hopefuls, some of which won't pass the test. I see the ones that pranked me today, and I am SO hoping that they are in my team.

"Team 7, follow me to the roof." Sure enough, the two brats and the girl follow me out, with the brats sweating bullets. As we reach the roof, I turn around.

"Alright. My first impression is that I don't like you. Now, lets get on to the introductions. Your up, Shy Girl."

"My name's Hinata Hyuuga, I like Naruto, getting stronger, and eating ramen with Naruto. My dislikes are the Caged Bird Seal, Mean people, and people who hurt animals without a reason. My hobbys are hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke, training, and gardening. My dream is to become the leader of the Hyuuga's and abolish the Caged Bird Seal along with watching Naruto grow up to be Hokage.''

"Hinata, did you just say you like me?" Naruto asked.

"I did? Ah well, guess its out there now.'' Hinata said with her usual blush.

"Hn. Dobe, you couldn't figure out on your own that Hinata likes you for your entire life! She has been following us everywhere, and watching us train!''

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!''

"Ok, your up Emo Knight'' I said.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like hanging out with Naruto and Hinata, tomatoes, and tomato flavored ramen. I dislike arrogance, arrogant clans, and bananas. I don't have many hobbys, but one is training. My dream is to repopulate my clan, and watch my friends achieve their dreams to.

"Ok, so far we have a kind and not arrogant Uchiha, and a shy but friendly Hyuuga. I guess your up blondie.''

"My name's Nartuo Uzumaki! I like hanging out with my friends,eating ramen, and Hinata! My dislikes are most civilians, stupid people, and Sakura. My hobbys include training with my friends, eating with Hinata, and working. My dream is to grow up to become Hokage like my father!''

I blinked at the last part Naruto said. "Father? I thought you were a orphan.''

"Take a good look at me. Who has my hairstyle and color? Plus, before **that** day Anko-sensei, my eyes were blue. Who has those specific traits?"

I looked through my memories, and finally realized who it was. When I did, they heard me gasp. "You mean **him**?" Naruto nodded.

"Its not hard when you think about it."

"Sorry to interrupt Naruto-kun, but who is your father?"

"Yeah Naruto, who is your father?''

I decided to cut in. "Guys, we are taking a test tomorrow to see if you can pass as a genin.''

They all looked at me with a weird look on their faces. "But didn't we already take the test?'' all three said in unison.

''That was to weed out the weak. Anyways, we have a test tomorrow. But back to Naruto's Father, tell them Naruto.''

"Alright Anko-sensei.'' They then huddled into a group, and Naruto whispered his father's name. I heard gasps.

''Thats not your father dobe! Don't even joke about it!" I heard Sasuke.

"He does look like him Sasuke...''

''Exactly Hinata-chan! Who else has those traits that are so rare!'' Hinata blushed at the -chan suffix. They broke out of their huddle, with Hinata immediatly tackling Naruto down to the ground.

''Ahh! Hinata-chan!'' Naruto said, surprised.

''Hn, looks like Hinata finally worked up the courage to take Naruto before anyone else could.'' Sasuke said, happy for both of them. They both laughed as Naruto started to struggle as Hinata kept kissing him.

''Hinata-chan...'' Naruto said with a blush

''Aw, their so cute! I just wanna eat them up!'' I exclaimed. I then laughed harder then ever when I heard Hinata growling. ''Looks like someone is getting protective of their precious Naruto-kun!''

''Hina-chan, I guess were a couple now?'' Naruto asked, embarrased.

"I guess we are, my little Naru-kun.'' Hinata then captured his lips, starting to make out. Naruto was shocked for a second, but then put more effort, more passion into it. When they both finally broke apart, gasping for breath, they had the biggest grin on both of their faces.

''Alright loner and lovebirds, the test is at 7:00 at training ground 7. Don't be late!'' With that I promptly vanished.

Third Person

The next day, Team 7 met at training ground 7 at 7:00 with Naruto and Hinata having the biggest grin on their faces.

"Alright, tell me how you got laid.'' Anko asked. Naruto, Hinata, and surprisingly Sasuke blushed. "Oh my god you actually got laid.'' I said, shocked. "I have one thing to say to you. I'm proud of you. I have one question though. Did Sasuke join in or...''

"I sleep in the next room over. I heard everything.'' Sasuke answered with a hint of jelously in his voice.

"Ok then... lets get on to the test!'' Anko shouted.

(AN: What do you think of this chapter? Great? Horrible? Let me know with a review! I want to know your feedback, so leave one! I'm ok with you saying its bad, its horrible, whatever. Just let me know **why**. Thanks for reading, Bye!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Trip to Wave!

The Chronicle's of Naruto

Chapter 4: The Trip To Wave!

Disclaimer: I have the ability to do anything in my story, but not in the original Naruto becayse I do not own it.

-(First Person: Naruto)-

Ok, its offical. My sensei is BEEPing INSANE! I mean, after my arm got grazed by a kunai, she licked me and said "Mmm, tasty''. What the actual hell?! After that Hinata got angry because she found that disgusting. I mean who wouldn't? That was only the begining. She said ''For this test, you must catch me for a full minute by any means possible.'' I decided to not screw around this time like I had been at the academy. Hinata decided to ask ''Are bloodlines okay to use?'' which she replyed with ''I said ANY means possible.'' and I smiled. This would be so easy its like the time Kiba was destroyed by Sakura, one of the most weak when it came to physical strength. "Go!'' Anko shouted with us scurrying away.

-(Third Person)-

Anko was just standing their, until a rock flew at her. She caught it with ease, and tossed it behind her. She then felt her chakra being drained at a huge rate. 'What! I can't move! This team doesn't include a Nara or Aburame!' When she looked down, she saw chains made of chakra wrapped around her person. When she looked behind her, she saw Naruto with a smug grin, with Hinata and Sasuke just talking with each other.

''Always expect the unexpected, Sensei!'' Naruto said with his grin still plastered on, mocking her.

''How did you sneak by me? I would of heard you or sensed you.''

''Remember the rock, Sensei?'' It was then she clicked it together; she read his report because the Hokage said that Naruto was a special case in her team.

Flashback:

 _Here you are, Anko-san. Here is Naruto's file with everything important in it. Read up on it for a little while, i'm sure you will find it interesting._

 _Yeah sure Hokage-sama, when a runt is interesting pigs will fly and hell will freeze over._

 _Anko starts to read the file._

 _ **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Height: 5 ft 3 in**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki is a academy student. His dream is to grow up to be hokage**_

 _ **Bingo Book Rank (BBR): A**_

 _ **Special Notes: Has 4 5000 pounds visible weights on his arms and legs, not counting the 20 weight seals on his body. Has the bloodline called the Maelstorm, Or sometimes called the Naruto bloodline, Several abilitys unknown. Some known abilitys include Shapeshifting and Jutsu Sponge. Bloodline is impossible to replicate through children, so he is the only known wielder of the Bloodline.**_

 _W-W-Wow._

 _I told you it would be interesting, Anko-san._

 _Shut up._

End Flashback

"So, do we pass Sensei?'' Sasuke asked.

"Yes, yes you do. You obviously work well together from what I hear, I guess we have to see it on the battlefield since Naruto just passed you both.'' Anko said.

''Heheh. Sorry about that sensei, i'm just in a good mood and I rather not spoil it.'' Naruto sheepishly said. They all laughed

"I got to go report to Hokage-sama. Can you please let me go?'' Anko asked.

''Sure''

At the Hokage's office

''Teams 1,2,3,4,5,6 failed.'' Random Jonin stated.

''Team 7 passed with flying colors'' Anko said.

''Team 8 barely passed. They figured it out the meaning at the end. Sakura was too bossy for her teamates to work with'' Kakashi said.

"Team 10 passed. Their teamwork needs work though.'' Asuma said.

''Anko, you said your team passed with flying colors. Did you go soft on them because of the Uchiha?'' Kakashi asked.

Anko frowned. ''What would you make you think that? They had excellent teamwork but didn't show it due to them saying this.'' Anko then pulled out a recording device.

''Should I just do it? I mean, i'm kinda tired and if i didn't use my Dojutsu it would take forever to hold Anko down for a full minute.''

''Sure Naruto-kun, besides me and Sasuke want to do more stuff in that world you made.''

"Go ahead Dobe. Shapeshift into a rock and i'll throw you at Anko. She will think its a distraction. Then you use your chakra chains to subdue her.''

''Got it Sasuke!'' The recording ended their.

''W-Wow. Shapeshifting? Chakra chains? And since when did Naruto have a Dojutsu and created a NEW beepING WORLD?!'' Asuma yelled.

"I'm not sure of this myself, but he also apparently has 24 weights that weigh 5000 POUNDS EACH! Thats 120000 pounds! Thats even more than Gai!'' Kakashi said.

"Naruto-kun is very strong indeed. In fact, he was in the international Bingo Book at age 8 which got him a C rank!'' The Hokage said.

"I guess we will have to see how well his teamwork is when he goes on a real mission.'' Anko said. Everybody agreed.

2 months later.

"This is Superman, I have sight of the target.''

''This is Emo Knight, I also have sight of the target.''

''This is White Eye Beauty, I see the target as well. Shall we put the plan in motion Snake Eyes?''

''This is Snake Eyes, Begin plan in 3,2,1 NOW!'' 'Superman' jumped the demon cat from hell, Tora while was trapped in a bubble.

"Target aquired!'' Naruto yelled. Meanwhile their were 2 Chuuin currently chasing after a fox. Said fox jump in front of Tora while the two Chuuin were doing hand signs.

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!**

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**

The fox jumped out of the way, but with Tora trapped in the air bubble and nowhere to go, he was fryed alive.

"You two! Run before I skin you alive!'' Anko said. Said Chuuin gulped before they ran. Both fox and Chuuin dispelled after they were nowhere to be seen.

"TORRRRRRRRRAAAA! WHY TORAAAAAA, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!'' The wife of the fire daimyo was busy crying out her eyes.

"How did you four even fail a D rank mission?'' Iruka said.

"It wasn't our fault! Two Chuuin did it!''

''KILL THEM! KILL THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED MY CAT!''

"We can't since we can't remeber what they look like.'' After getting the wife of the daimyo to calm down and sending her out of the room, making sure they were out of earshot, they congradulated team 7. All of team 7 were confused at this, including Anko.

"Thank you for killing that blasted cat! I can't believe it survived this long.'' Sarutobi said.

"Hai, thank you Naruto. It was your clones who killed it after all.''

''Oh, are you sure they were clones?''

''Naruto, I can tell the difference between a clone and a human. The ploy was great as well. For completing this secret SS rank mission, you have all gained 10 billion ryou! You can pick it up at the bank tomorrow.'' They all dropped their jaws at this. Naruto was the first to recover.

"So, can we get a new mission?'' Naruto asked.

"Sure. There is this C-rank that you need to guard a bridge builder until he finishes his bridge.''

"We'll take it!''

(AN: Looks like Naruto and co. got really lucky! Rate and Review, and please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! Bye!)


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's True Power!

The Chronicle's of Naruto

Chapter 5: Naruto's True Power!

Disclaimer: Hinata may own Naruto in the bedroom, but not in this world. Sorry Hinata.

Sasuke woke up of a very loud scream coming from Naruto's room. Grumbling about waking him up, he threw on his blue and gold robe he had gotten from his 10th birthday and walked down the hall to see what was making the noise. When he entered the door though, he wished he'd never got up at all. What was in front of him was... Jirayia holding down Kakashi, licking him. He screamed the loudest scream he could, getting their attention. Kakashi then turned towards Sasuke and asked "Why don't you join me, Sasu-chan?'' Kakashi asked with a eye smile. Sasuke then woke up, covered in cold sweat, about to scream when he heard a soft moan. He then turned around to see Naruto and Hinata making out, hands travling both of their nearly nude forms as Shinobi were light sleepers and wore the least possible while sleeping so they could move as freely as possible, which they were using to their advantage. Sasuke then got a bright idea, using a substitution with his bag of clothes which was right next to the couple, and asked "Room for one more?'' The results were immedient as they both sprang away from each other, blushing.

"Don't say stuff like that Teme!" Naruto said flustered and embarassed.

"Yeah Sasuke-san, don't say stuff like that!" said a equally flustered and embarassed Hinata.

"Oh come on guys, that was the perfect prank!" Sasuke said laughing with no sign of him stopping. While they were talking, they heard Anko enter the tent, angry as Naruto when he doesn't get any ramen for a week.

"ALRIGHT WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP? I WAS HAVING A PERFECT DREAM WHERE ME AND IRUKA WERE HAVING SE- I MEAN EATING DANGO TOGETHER!." Anko said, quickly catching her slip-up.

"Its obvious. Tazuna did it." Sasuke said.

"..."

"Anko-sensei?''

" **TAZUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU SHOULD START RUNNING NOW!** " Anko said with massive amounts of KI were being released. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke along with a four tailed Kitsune named Goku that Naruto had found in the forest and taken a liking to had to stop Anko from brutually murdering Tazuna and failing the mission. Surprisingly, Tazuna was asleep the whole time, but was having a nightmare about someone killing him.

 **The Next Morning**

The walk to get to the boat was uneventful, except for two chuunin leveled missing nins tried to kill Tazuna. Naruto easilly killed them after figuring out who they were after. After Anko threaten him with him meeting "Mr. Happy", he spilled and told them everything. Anko still continued the mission with Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata wanting to finish it. After they rode the boat down the stream, they were walking towards Tazuna's house when Naruto heard a noise and threw a kunai at a bush.

"Naruto! What's wrong?'' Anko asked.

"I heard a noise 'ttebayo" (A/N I like Dattebayo then BELIEVE IT!) Naruto replied. Upon closer examination, they found it was a snow rabbit. ' _Wait a minute, Snow rabbits are only in winter! That means someone used it for substiution!_ "EVERYBODY DOWN!'' Naruto yelled. Naruto tackled Hinata to the ground, who felt a warm liquid on her face. When she examed the liquid, it was blood. When she looked up, she saw a headless Naruto.

"N-N-N-NARUTO!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke, Anko and Tazuna saw that Naruto's head was behind Hinata.

"Heh heh. Least I got one of you brats." As a man that had a mask similar to Kakashi's.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Anko Growled.

"Ah, Anko, Snake Mistriss of Konoha. You should be proud of your dead student, he sacrificed his own life to save the one he probably loves. Such a shame his sacrifice will be in vain." Zabuza said, laughing.

"S-Shut up!" Hinata said through tears. As Hinata was holding Naruto, she noticed something. His head was reattched. Was this some cruel genjutsu?

"Kai!" Hinata shouted. But Naruto's reattached head didn't go away. In fact, his hair wasn't blond anymore. It was black. She also noticed his eyes were a beautiful cyan blue, no longer the teal color they were.

"W-What! Thats impossible! I sliced his head clean off!"

 **Meanwhile at the realm of the Shinigami**

"Where am I? All I remember is saving Hinata." Naruto said, throughly confused.

"That is because you died, young one." A definite female voice said.

"Whos there? Show yourself!'' Naruto shouted. When the voice did, he almost passed out from a nose bleed. Standing in front of her was the epitome of a godess. Wide hips, heart shaped face, pink lips, DDD cup boobs, hour glass figure, it was ALL there.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said the figure.

After Naruto recovered, he asked. "Who are you? Where am I? And why did you say that I died?''

The figured simply giggled at the blonds confusion. "My name is Shinigami, the death god, and you are in my plane. The reason I said that is because your head was sliced off. You weren't supposed to die at this time though, as you have MANY more years to go through.''

"Huh. Well Shinigami, aren't you supposed to devour me?" Naruto asked.

Shinigami sighed. "No, because you were killed at the improper time. Wait... Hold on, I sense something evil within your Rinnegan, something that is not supposed to be there. it may have something to do with the way it was given through you, so I am sealing it within you. But, since you use it so much and incorperated it into your fighting style, I am unlocking your Sayian blood. You'll be able to un seal your Rinnegan when I can find out what that evil is.''

"What do you mean Sayian blood?" Naruto asked.

"You have Sayian blood because your ancestor, the Sage of the Six Paths, were distantly related to the Sayians, Making you half Sayian. Now, this will only be a second." Shinigami replied. Shinigami then formed several handsigns and shouted **Unsealing Art: Blood Unsealing!**

Naruto then screamed in pain, only for it to go away as quickly as it came. His natural blond turned black and his eyes to turn from a golden color to a cyan color, and felt his Chakra reserves grow ten fold, but felt something else.

"Shinigami-chan" Naruto began, unconsciously adding the -chan part, "I feel something else other then my Chakra. What is it?''

Shinigami gained a light pink on his cheeks, and said "It's called Ki, physical part of Chakra. All humans have it since they have Chakra, but it is hard to unlock if you don't have a bloodline or have Sayian blood, which all Uchia, Hyugya, and Senju have. Sayians also have a strong allinment with Shadow, similar to a Nara. But since you Chakra is now denser due to you unlocking your Ki, you can control it better then a Nara. Now, I am going to train you for 10 years, while in the mortal plane it will be only for 10 seconds. I will train you how to fly, how to use Ki attacks, and to boost your reserves of Ki. Since you know how to do a Shadow clone, this training will feel like you have been training for 50 years. Prepare for harsh training, Naruto-kun.''

 **After the 10 years (aka 10 seconds)**

"Ok my little Naruto-kun, go out and make Shinigami proud!'' Shinigami said.

"I will make sure to. Thanks Shinigami!'' Naruto said.

' _That kid will be a real source of entertainment._ ' Shinigami thought.

 **At the Mortal Plane (aka Earth)**

Everyone froze. They just saw Naruto, their best friend and probably strongest ninja their was, have his head sliced off. Then, out of the blue, it was reattached, with a blank look in his eyes. They then started the flutter, with him breathing in and out heavily.

"Man, being dead and then being revived sure takes alot out on you. Oh hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, being totally oblivious to the situation they were in. After some time of silence, everyone said the same thing at the same exact time. "What the hell."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I have to KILL THE BASTARD THAT TRIED TO HURT HINATA-CHAN!'' Naruto said. Everyone's eyes bugged out of their skulls when they saw him flying.

"Ok, seriously. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KID?" Zabuza said.

"Hey, Bastard! Hold still while I blow your head off 'ttebayo!'' Naruto shouted. Naruto then started to go into a pose well recongized and feared by many people.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Naruto shouted before blasting at Zabuza. Zabuza realized what was about to happen and got the hell out of there. Naruto then started a dive bomb about to smash his head with a Chakra enhanced fist. Zabuza ducked and sent a upward punch at Naruto. Naruto blocked and threw him in the air. He then sent a storm of Ki blasts towards him. Most of them hit their mark, but he suffered no worst then a couple of second degree burns. Zabuza quickly used a water dragon, only to be canceled out by a fireball.

"You punk! Die already!'' Zabuza yelled.

"How about you! **Kaio Ken!** " Naruto shouted.

"Kaio wha?'' Zabuza asked. He was then hit by a maelstorm of punches and kicks, most of them being enhanced by Ki and Chakra. He was sent flying towards a tree. Naruto was about to finish him off, but was interupted by two sebon hitting him in the neck. A hunter nin then landed next to him.

"Thank you for killing him. He is a dangerous A rank criminal. I will take him now to dispose of him." The hunter nin said. He then took Zabuza and vanished. Naruto then turned to his team. He sweatdropped when they saw them looking at him in total shock. He then shivered when he saw lust in Hinata and Anko's eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What? What?! WHAT?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" All of them shouted at Naruto.

"Heh heh, I guess I have some explaining to do." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"You better explain soon. I'm starting to get a headache about you and need a nap." Anko sighed.

"You know what Anko? Thats a great idea." Naruto replied before falling asleep. After dragging him to Tazuna's house, they put him in a bed and rest. As for them, they decided to discuss Naruto's new powers.

"Why did his hair turn black? Last time I checked, it was a natural golden blond.'' Anko stated.

"Maybe it did when Miziuki-teme had Naruto steal the Scroll of Sealing for him." Sasuke added.

( **Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu!** )

Miziuki was pretty pissed. He had made sure that the Kyuubi brat couldn't pass by placing a Chakra seal on him that prevented good Chakra control, and had given him Display kunai and shuriken, which are 5 times heavier then normal, and he still passed with flying colors! He decided to go with plan B.

"Hey Naruto, congradulations on passing!" Miziuki said, faking a smile.

"Thanks Miziuki-sensei! I did pretty good huh?'' Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, you do know that there is a way to get the rank of Special Genin, right?" Miziuki said. He had to capture the boys sense of adventure and trouble makingin order for this to work.

"Wait, really? How?" Naruto said with fake enthusiasum. He knew what Miziuki was doing, but he needed proof that he would be behind the entire thing.

"Yeah, all you got to do is to sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the Scroll of Sealing!" Miziuki said, mentally smirking. This was to easy. Oh, if only the poor bastard had known what would happen to him.

"Oh, ok! I'll do it! Thanks for telling me, Miziuki-sensei!'' Naruto said. He too was mentally smirking along with Kurama, both thinking the same exact thing. _'Too easy'_. Later that night he told the Sandaime all about it, and how he wanted to actually go through with it so he could have undeniable proof that he was behind the entire thing.

"ALERT! ALERT! NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS STOLL THE SCROLL OF SEALING!" shouted a random Chunnin.

' _What have you gotten yourself into this time Naruto?_ ' Iruka thought. Everyone was doing a fake search, except for Iruka who wasn't informed of the plan. Iruka found Naruto first, faking being exhausted but not faking excitement.

"I did it Iruka! I learned one Jutsu from the scroll! Does this mean I pass for the rank of Special Genin?" Naruto asked.

"Special Genin? Who told you that Naruto? There is no such rank." Iruka stated.

"Miziuki-sensei said that! He told me I could get the rank if I learned one Jutsu from this scroll!'' Naruto said, using his incompetent mask. They heard a a faint sound, and Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way.

"I-Iruka-sensei?'' Naruto asked. This wasn't part of the plan

"Kukukuku. Seems you figured it out Naru-kun, Iru-kun." Miziuki said in a voice that sounded more like a certain pedo snake.

"Miziuki! Stop this madness!" Iruka shouted.

"Shut up Iruka." Miziuki said. "I got to tell Naruto that he carrys the demon, the Nine tailed fox."

"W-W-What?!" Naruto shouted.

"STOP THIS MIZIUKI!" Iruka shouted with all he could muster.

"You know what Iruka? You've been a pain in my side for far to long. Allow me to stop that." Miziuki then threw a kunai and hit him in the neck, dropping him into a near-death state. Naruto however thought that Miziuki killed Iruka.

"Now for you Naru-kun" Miziuki said with a strangely perverted and sadistic grin on his face.

"No, Iruka-sensei..."

 **Meanwhile in the Mindscape**

Kurama was outraged. That bastard Miziuki had killed Iruka, one of the only ones to show Naruto what it felt like to be loved. He just wanted to tear himself out of the seal and kill Miziuki. He was about to do just that when a being appeared by his side.

"No, Kurama. Let me handle this." Said the black haired man. Kurama sighed and nodded, he couldn't let his control go haywire like this or he would destroy the entire village for what they did to Naruto. The figure then let out a golden aura, and took control of Naruto

 **Back outside...**

Miziuki was laughing, almost mechanically, when he felt a huge power. When he looked at Naruto, he saw a red aura around him. Naruto then, in a burst of speed not possible for his age, kicked and punch Miziuki with all his might. He then summoned atleast 5000 clones, surrounding him. At first he though this was the Kyuubi's Chakra, but it couldn't be. This energy felt too dense, too non malicious to be the Kyuubi's Chakra. All the Naruto's then proceded to kick Miziuki everywhere, breaking everything. Every male ANBU and ROOT ANBU watching held their groins when they heard a sickening snap in that area.

( **Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!** )

"No, that can't be it. It was blonde before the mission, remember?" Hinata said.

"Hn. I guess we will figure out in the morning when he wakes up. Night guys." Sasuke said.

"Night." Anko and Hinata repeated.

(AN: **Wow it has been awhile since I updated, huh? Sorry about that, Terraria 1.3 came out recently and I have been playing it like no tomorrow. Anyways, you guys will get another chapter later tonight ot tomorrow morning. I hope you enjoyed, R &R, and tell me what I did wrong. Bye!**)


End file.
